Hot Fudge Sunday
by LemonyWickedAwesome
Summary: What happens when Kagome and Sango have Sesshomaru all tied up, three words: Hot Fudge Sunday. Rated M for mature themes. Strictly a One-shot


**Lemony:** this is my** FIRST** Inuyasha fic, I wrote this in response to something my friend wrote...I have one word for you my friend (you know who you are)...Payback *smirks evilly*

* * *

*Disclaimer* I own NOTHING!

Sesshomaru had no fucking idea what happened.

First he was happily mocking Sango and Kagome, then he was handcuffed to bed, bucket-naked, with Kagome and Sango laughing.

"Let me out of this, now!" Sesshomaru demanded, Kagome shook her head no.

"Nope, nope, don't wanna." She laughed Sesshomaru scowled. He was going to kill both of them when got out of this. He could feel their eyes locked on his exposed manhood.

"Sesshomaru why is your dick so small?" Sango giggled,

"Its NOT small, I'm just not hard!"

"Its soooo little, and its all limp and wrinkly." Kagome cackled, Sesshomaru thrashed on the bed trying to break the handcuff.

No use, it used enchanted forest magic to hold the demon still.

"Its so little like a baby dick," Kagome cooed, "Coochie-coochie-coo, I just want to tickle it!"

Kagome cocked her head, "Why is one of your balls bigger than the other? You have lop-sided dick, Sessy."

"Anyways, we wanna play a game." Sango said, leaving the room. Kagome folded her arms and smirked at the struggling man. He was glaring at her.

"I'm going to get you for this..." He seethed, Kagome just shrugged.

"That's a chance I'm willing to take." She replied,

Sango returned with a giant tub of strawberry ice cream and two spoons. Sesshomaru looked confused.

"What are you going to do with that?" He asked the two women.

Without warning Sango and Kagome began to lather Sesshomaru in the sticky treat. The demon man began to shiver with his teeth chattering. Then Sango looked at Sesshomaru's little kiddie penis and smirked. She covered it in the cold ice cream. Sesshomaru jerked and cried out, roaring at both of them.

Sango and Kagome laughed their asses off.

"Wait, wait, I'll be right back!" Kagome cackled, Sesshomaru glared at Sango.

"I'm going to kill both of you..." He seethed thru gritted teeth.

"Your just mad because my dick is bigger than yours." Sango retorted,

Kagome returned with whipped cream and a shaker filled with sprinkles and chocolate sauce Sesshomaru's eyes got wide.

"You wouldn't..."

They would.

And they did.

Sango sprayed Sesshomaru with the whipped cream drawing little hearts all over him.

She then took the chocolate sauce and squirted it all over his face.

"Nice job," Kagome praised, "it really goes with the strawberry color."

Kagome began to dance around like a little fairy princess pouring the rainbow sprinkle over the screaming man.

Sesshomaru was barking mad, yelling insults and swearing at the top of his lungs.

The ice cream was melting and sticking to his skin. Kagome shoved a cherry onto his nose.

"A Sesshomaru Sunday!" They laughed

Kagome and Sango stepped back and looked at their handy work. They high fived each other and pranced out of the room giggling.

~Five Hours Later~

Inuyasha, Rin, and Shippo returned from the swimming pool.

"I'm never taking you two anywhere again." Inuyasha complained. Shippo and Rin glared at him stepped into the bedroom and laughed.

"SHUT UP!" Sesshomaru yelled, Shippo and Rin ran over and started take their fingers and scooping ice cream and licking it. He glowered at the children, Inuyasha walked in the room and...

"AHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA! OH LORD!"

Sesshomaru was seething! "If you say one word I'll strike you where you stand..."

"OH GOD! GET MY CAMERA! GET MY CAMERA! THERE'S A CHERRY ON HIS DICK!" Inuyasha cackled running out of the room with his hand over his mouth.

He came back and snapped the picture. It was so cute to see Rin and Shippo scooping ice cream off of the screaming man.

Inuyasha posted it on facebook.

Sesshomaru said, or screamed, "I'll KILL ALL OF YOU!"

* * *

**Lemony:** ah ha. So my friend who is reading this and is the worlds biggest Sesshomaru fan (you know who you are)...PAYBACKS A BITCH! HAHAHAHA...I bet you want a hot fudge Sunday...mwahahaha!...REVIEW


End file.
